About Snobs and Mudbloods
by LeelaLaFleur
Summary: Hermione embarrasses Draco in class and he wants revenge, but when he uses an old spell on her, it all goes wrong and they end up swapping their lives. So now Gryffindor mudblood Draco Granger must get pureblood Hermione Malfoy to help him reverse the spell. Problem is that nor her nor anybody else seems to notice that they swapped. What will Draco do to return to his life?
1. Chapter 1

Let us see ourselves in the way others see us, just then can we judge.

"Today, my dear minions, we will practice our newly learned spells." smiled professor Remus Lupin at his class. Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. This was his fourth class today AND to his luck it was conjoined with those Gryffindor freaks. He really hoped that the 6th year would be more interesting, but they spent all the time of this class on harmless charms such as cleaning bubbles and drying spells; no defense what so ever.

"I want you to get into pairs..." started Lupin, but was over-powered by loud noise of students moving chairs and setting up into groups. "Wait!" he commanded with an adequate hand gesture and when all students had their eyes on him, he added: "You did not let me finish!.. I want you to get into pairs as directed by me."

Group sigh sounded through the class room, but Malfoy did not really care. He would probably get paired with some idiot who can't even pick up his wand… like Neville, thought Draco for himself and gave Neville, who was probably thinking the same, the most evil grin he could manage. Neville immediately lowered his head and Draco chuckled with satisfaction. Professor, on the other hand, had a little different plan.

"I will pair you up by your ability and your experience." Added Lupin and Draco could see Neville relax. Lupin then started to put students in couples and watched them move into designated area at the back of the classroom. Draco was too busy listening to Blaise bitching about being paired with Pansy out of all people to realize that his own name was called.

"Mister Malfoy" called out Lupin one more time and waited for Draco to pay attention. When it was so, he looked into his notes and stated: "You, Mister Malfoy, will be paired with Hermione."

Brilliant! laughed Draco in his mind. He gets to hex that filthy little mudblood into oblivion and nobody will be able to punish him, because 'he simply got carried away by the duel'. This must have been his lucky day. He watched Potty and Weasel whisper words of pitty to her before she got up with her chin high and walked up to the dueling space. He slowly pulled himself up and theatrically stretched his arms and knuckles.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Mudblood?" whispered Draco as he stood next to her. Hermione frowned: "Sod off, Feret!"

"Potter won't save you this time. You know, there are spells that..." He chuckled evilly, but before he was able to continue Lupin spoke: "You will not be using any spell outside of what we've gone over in past two weeks… AND trust me; punishment for disobedience WILL be cruel! " Professor seemed to enjoy surprised looks of all students.

What? thought Draco quickly. Those spells were nothing…just some stupid entertainment spells. He won't be able to hurt Mudblood with those. What a bummer!

"But those spells are completely useless in a battle! Or should we scrub our enemies until they just can't take it anymore and give up?" said Draco loudly and all the Slytherins busted out laughing.

Before Lupin could answer, Draco heard behind him: "You wanna bet, Malfoy!" All eyes were now on Hermione; her wand already pointing at him. That pathetic bookworm, protecting her professor friend, thought Draco with smirk.

Draco snorted: "Yeah, and what are you gonna dooo-AHHH!" He had no chance to finish as six little singing birds were speeding towards him. He tried to step aside and dodge small creatures, but his foot slipped on something slimy. He looked down and saw blue bubbles spilled all around him. He had no time to think about a defense, because three of those birds pushed him over and he felt his hands and belly hitting the floor. As he managed to get on all four, Hermione said: "And now to the washing spell." Malfoy looked behind him just in time to see a big old-fashioned wooden washing board appearing and hitting him straight on his arsch. All the students laughed like there was no tomorrow. Draco tried to quickly turn around, but it was quite difficult with all the bubbles around him, so he ended up falling one more time, which of course earned even harder laughter from his classmates.

"50 points to Gryffindor for Hermione's brilliant use of household spells in a duel" announced Lupin barely pushing back his laughter.

Draco was so angry that he did not even notice that Lupin had removed all the bubbles from his clothing and the floor. How dare that little bitch, that low life filthy Mudblood attack him with a washing board! Fuck some rules! This bitch is gonna pay! thought Malfoy and walked out of the classroom, not even caring that it was barely halfway through the class.

XXXXXXXXXX

The gossips of Hermione Granger hitting Slytherin Prince in his private parts with a washing board flew around school like a plague around Europe in the middle Ages and Draco had troubles cooperating with the situation. The fact that all the Gryffindors, plus some other students, started to wear miniatures of the washing board hung around their necks to show off their pride in yet again beating Slytherin. He was getting angrier every time some student mentioned it, his housemates not excluded. Of course he immediately came up with an excuse for himself such as 'Potter must have used some wandless spell to tie me down. I couldn't move' or 'She cheated! That werewolf was helping her!' and it wouldn't be Malfoy if he wasn't already planning revenge. He first thought about writing his dad, but that would end up in Lucius first punishing him for being weak. He did not need that; he will deal with this on his own. He just needed a right spell and that can easily be found in the library.

Four hours later when he thought he will have to give up for the day, he found something perfect. To his surprise it was nor Dark, nor in the restricted section. It was one of those misery spells and the book said about it : _Lerichartanae Lanar – this spell, mainly used by the first wizards and witches on muggles, brings all the bad luck, upsetting emotions and misfortune of the caster onto the target for an undetermined period of time. During this time the caster lives free of any 'bad' things in his life. Only one restriction apply; this spell cannot be used on wizards or witches._

Hallelujah! thought Draco. This will make Grangers life miserable, and his better than ever. He quickly packed the book and walked towards his dormitory.

XXXXXXXXX

It was dark; really dark. He could barely see his feet as he was quietly following Granger trough the corridor. She, being busy with her prefect duty, did not even notice him. She stopped to pick up some paper from the floor on the corner. Draco decided this was his chance to perform the spell, which would finally show this mudblood not to mess with the Slytherin prince. It was quite difficult spell since there was very little information preserved about it, but he kept repeating it endlessly in his head till he was sure he remembered the right formula. He stabled his breathing, concentrated his mind on the spell and pointed his wand at unaware Hermione.

"_Lerichartanae Lanar…" _he whispered, but nothing happened. Not the slightest beam of light left his wand. He shook his head and tried once more:"_ Lerichartanae Lanar"_ and yet again nothing happened.

Brown haired witch was obviously done with checking the found paper, pocketed it and started to walk down the corridor. Draco lost his patience. This was his perfect chance to repay Granger for embarrassing him in front of the entire school, so he waved angrily his wand and spat out: "_Lerichartanae Lagar!"_ To his surprise the wand in his hand glowed light golden color, but then went back to its normal lifeless stated. It all happened so fast and he would have his doubts of it actually happening if Granger had not turned sharply her head in his direction as the light went on. He quickly hid behind a conveniently placed marble statue. After couple seconds Hermione probably decided that it was her imagination and went on after her duty. Draco breathed out with relief as an evil smirk appeared on his face; not even realizing his mistake in spell pronunciation.

XXXXXX

He woke up, because little annoying rays of sunlight fell on his face. Stupid sun, he thought and pulled his pillow over his head. The pillow felt so rough this morning like it was wrapped in old kitchen cloth. He wasn't morning person and this was pissing him off even more. His head was pounding and all that sunshine wasn't helping at all. And how was it even possible? The dorms of his house are in the dungeons and there are no windows…Wait! How is it possible?

Draco quickly freed his head from underneath the pillow and pointed his wand into the light. He had no idea what was he pointing at exactly, as his eyes had troubles adjusting to the sun-filled room. And indeed it was not his dorm room, because all the walls, rugs and beds were covered in red and gold colours. This is a joke right? thought Draco as he slowly got up from his bed and looked around. There were 6 other beds outside of the one he slept in, all with closed curtains, but light snoring could be heard from couple of them. Draco, not quite sure what to do, walked with his wand ready to the closest door.

The door led to a bathroom. Draco walked in carefully. He made sure not to make even a lightest sound as his bare feet touched the tiled floor. Based upon his surroundings he had a slight idea where he could be and he was pretty sure the Gryffindors would not be pleased if the found him wondering around their bedrooms. He took a one more step in and looked back at the dorm-door. When he was sure there was no sound or movement, he turned around and then…

"AAAAAAGHHHHH!" he yelled as his eyes fell on a mirror, or more exactly, on his own reflection. He almost did not recognize himself. The biggest change was his hair, which was now very messy and way much more darker compare to his old platinum blond… to be honest they were dark brown! His eyes reflected colour of chocolate and he could see couple light freckles framing his nose. To his relief in other ways he still resembled his formal handsome self; tall with broad shoulders. He did not have time to muse about his new looks, because black-haired head of Dean Thomas popped in. Dean looked around and his eyes settled on Draco.

He yawned and to Draco's surprise said: "Oh, it's just you, Draco…I thought somebody was dyeing here."

For second Draco was too stunned to even talk. He was in 7th years Gryffindor bathroom and they did not even seem to want to kill him.

"S-Sorry. I…" started Draco, not really sure what to say, to do, or even to think. What was going on?

Sleepy Gryffindor just waved his hand and before he walked back to his bed, he added: "Just keep the yelling for afternoon, Granger!"

Granger?! Did Dean just called Draco Granger?

"What the-?"

XXXXXTO-BE-CONTINUEDXXXXXXX

Hey guys, if you like this story and want me to continue, put in some comments. If not I will just quit it :) Im open to all the praise and flames you can give me :D Also, suggestions for the storyline are welcome :)


	2. 2 Green for Hermione

Chapter 2: Green for Hermione

This all seemed like a very bad joke to him. He was walking down the corridor, wearing some filthy muggle hoodie and jeans he found in "his" trunk under "his" bed. To him this seemed worse than taking a swim in a septic (or the magical equivalent). It was still early and the school was silent, which he was thankful for, because the last think he wanted was his Slytherin housemates to see him looking like this. He pulled his hood over his head in attempt to cover all the thick untamable brown hair which was sticking out to all directions… yeah, he felt pretty dirty! He fastened his pace as he took the turn towards the catacombs. Corridors were slowly filling with sleepy students, so he hadn't much more time before the students will in masses walk to the breakfast.

Just a couple yards away from the statue of a snake, which let into the Slytherin common rooms, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" said familiar male voice. Draco did not even look and just passed by with quick 'Sorry'.

He wanted to get to his dorm room and to his wand, which he found was missing this morning, as soon as possible, so he could put end to this embarrassing situation, but the voice spoke again and this time he could hear the poison spilling out with the words.

"Hmm. Who have we here? A mudblood came to Slytherin Lair, how …exciting!"

As the words were spoken Draco could feel being pushed to the cold wall. He looked up, just to find himself facing Theodore Nott and other five Slytherin housemates. Theodore pulled out his wand and Draco swiftly surveyed the surroundings. The other four were Grabble, Lestat, Gordon and one of his only real friends, Blaise. All of them would normally be on his side, but this was different.

The last person there explained, or at least confirmed, how exactly all his trouble began. Hermione was standing just about arm-length away from Draco, but his view was mostly blocked by Theodore's head and Blaise, who has protectively pushed mentioned girl behind him. Draco would vomit from the sight of affection between those two, but the fact that Nott's wand was stabbing his throat, prohibited him from any movement, vomiting not excluded. She, just like he, changed over the night. Her hair was now straighter, blond and tight up with a deep-green satin ribbon on the side. Also, all her freckles were gone… Not that he noticed she even had any before. What caught his attention was heavy-looking silver necklace with set of large emeralds and family coat of arms; Malfoy heirloom. Draco knew this necklace too well. His father wore it since he got it from his father, Abraxas. In pure-blooded families with many children it was used to mark the primer heir and to show family's pride in that heir. When Draco asked Lucius about it, he just sneered and told him, that once Draco _finally_ makes him proud, he will get the heirloom. Draco was convinced Lucius will take that thing to his grave, but obviously he was wrong.

The good thing, if one could call it so, was that he was now sure what happened. He and Mudblood must have swapped lives when he used the spell. He swallowed as the full understanding of the situation fell upon him. _Well that's just great! So I am stuck in this filthy blooded body and Mudblood here is rolling in my wealth and probably even in my bed?! Eww… when this is over I need to remember to burn all my things…maybe even burn down the entire dorms… and get a blood transfusion…_

"So tell me, Granger, why are you bringing your filth here?" asked Nott with devilish smile and rest of the boys joined him. Grabble, Gordon and Lestat also raised their wands; ready to have some fun.

"You know, now we have to punish you…for being a mudblood!" laughed Gordon over Notts shoulder.

Draco knew he has no chance against them since he had no wand and on top of that they all were convinced that he is a muggleborn. He had to think fast. Maybe Hermione will remember who she was before the spell.

"Hermione…I-I need to talk to you!" this sentence burned Draco's tongue as well as his ego, but desperate times call for desperate measures, right? This was his quick, last minute plan: Maybe since he kept his hatred for mudbloods even after the effects of the spell, Hermione is still stupid enough to feel pity for him and hear him out… Didn't she even start some riot for freeing elves? What was it STEW? Or SCAW? Anyway, this could just work.

All of his old housemates roared in one unified laughter, except Zabini, did not seemed least entertained and eyed Draco from head to toe. When Nott was done laughing, he turned his head to Hermione and said: "Well, well! Did you hear, dear, this human filth wants to talk to you!"

Draco never though she was capable of it, but here she stood with the most snobbish smirk he has ever seen. She took a step around Blaise and stopped right next to Nott.

She raised her eyebrows in question and said: "Alright, I'm listening."

Draco took a deep breath and said: "This might sound crazy, but last night I did a spell and it hit you and… you're not really a Malfoy! You're just a mudb… eh, muggleborn. Our lives somehow swapped and I'm the real Malfoy!"

When Draco finished, everything went quiet. They all stared at him with their eyes wide open and mouths hanging, but then….

XXXXXXXX

I know this wasnt as good as the first one, but I was really busy and I promise it will be better:) So leave comments :)


	3. Chapter 3: D is for Dumbledore

NOTE: Thank you to scrumpdiddlyumptious for pointing this out to me, so just to be clear: Yes, Draco is a male equivalent of Hermione, and Hermione is a female Malfoy heiress- very important part of story :D Sorry if it was unclear… you know how it is when you have a clear idea in your head, but having troubles to express it :D But thank you all for all the comments and giving this story a chance Hope you enjoy new chapter!

Chapter3: D is for Dumbledore

XXXXPREVIOUSLYXXXXX

_Draco took a deep breath and said: "This might sound crazy, but last night I did a spell and it hit you and… you're not really a Malfoy! You're just a mudb… eh, muggleborn. Our lives somehow swapped and I'm the real Malfoy!"_

_When Draco finished, everything went quiet. They all stared at him with their eyes wide open and mouths hanging, but then…._

The new Slytherin Princess busted out laughing, quickly joined by others; this time even including Blaise. Theodore put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and gave a low chuckle. "You're lucky, mudblood. We won't even hex your ass, since you are so entertaining" said Nott with smile, but then his face went completely poker and he whispered: "But don't you even dare to come back, otherwise we won't be so nice…" Draco furrowed his eyebrows in threat, but did not make a move. He was pretty sure, that after this debacle, none of his ex-housemates would even think about helping him.

"Let's go." Rolled her eyes Hermione and pulled Theodore down the corridor in the direction of great hall. Draco did not waste time watching them leave, and rather turned around.

As he was to take first step an incredible pain burned in his spine spreading quickly to his head and other part of his body. His lungs were on fire and he was barely able to thing straight. With last clear thought he grabbed the wall to his left and his body slid down. He knew this feeling. It was a Cruciatus curse. His father used it on him couple times…

Before he even had the time to scream, the pain stopped. Draco rolled on his back and took a couple sharp deep breaths just to make sure he was still able to. He tried to open his eyes and thought the tears he saw a tall dark figure hovering above him. He blinked couple more times, but his vision did not get any better. He could see the outlines of the attacker squatting next to him. He expected more pain in a form of hit, but only thing coming was Italian-accented low voice: "Stay away, Mudblood."

_Blaise?_ thought Draco. He wiped his eyes and looked up again just to see tall form of Blaise Zabini walking pass the group of Slytherins waiting for him. What the fuck was going on with Blaise? Under normal circumstances he would be proud of his friend for attack like this on a mudblood, because in Draco's reality, Blaise had a strange affinity towards mudbloods… but this were not exactly normal circumstances. Draco closed his eyes again, causing himself to miss worried look which Hermione gave him before Nott and others dragged her away.

XXXX3-HOURS-OR-SO-LATERXXXX

Draco ran his hand through his now-brown hair for the fiftieth time in past hour in attempt to calm his mind, which was running thousand times its normal. He did get to his old Slytherin dormroom as he planned without much troubles, but when he got there, he found no traces of his life. The room was still in green and silver colors, but filled with expensive female clothing and other artifacts belonging to Hermione. Some of them he knew from the manor, and some he at least heard of before. In the place of his broom stand was now a bookcase …_No surprise! Once a bookworm, always a bookworm_… He went through all of the stuff, but did not find his wand or anything what even slightly resembled his belongings, for that matter. One thing he found though was a magical photo, of his father. In a picture he was couple years younger and looking like his normal self with an icy stare and straight posture, until a little hand tugged on his rope. For a second Lucius looked angry, but when he looked down his eyes melted and he picked a little blond girl in his arm and then they both gave the biggest smile to the cameraman. Draco wondered if his father was this happy when he was young.

He got up from the bench he was sitting on for a past hour. His life shattered in front of his eye just because of stupid spell. He hated himself right now. He knew he must tell Dumbledore now. He really wanted his life back. He never asked for help before, it was below Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Proffesor Dumbledor?" walked Draco in to the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore looked up and smiled: "Ah, Mr. Granger, please, take a seat."

Draco sat on the other side of the table and took a piece of candy Dumbledore had politely offered him. Albus set down his quill and looked at Draco.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Granger?" asked old wizard.

"This will sound like a lie, but I am not Granger…" started Draco slow. Dumbledore pushed his glasses higher up his nose and raised his eyebrows in question: "You are not? And who are you then?"

"M-Mayfoy" peeped Draco and looked at the tan skin of his hands.

"And have you told Miss Malfoy yet? She might be interested in such information." Said Dumbledore in a calm voice, but a very cheeky smile played on his face.

_Great! Now even old man is making fun of him!_ Draco frowned and said: "That's not funny!"

Dumbledore straightened his posture and asked: "And how exactly did it happen?"

"_I wanted to show Mudblood her place, so I used some prehistoric spell and then it all went to shit!" Great Draco! Not that you won't get your life back, but you're also gonna get arrested! Brilliant! _Thought Draco about his explanation.

"I was practicing…the-eh…magic…and Mud-eh-Hermione bumped into me and the spell…just kinda hit her?" tried his best Draco in finding tolerable excuse. Dumbledore gave him the youdontevenbelieveityourself look, but then Draco continued: "The spell caused us to somehow swap our lives."

Albus thought for a second, leaned forward and said: "In that case, I would just wait till the spell wears off"

"WHAT?" yelled Draco. "But, professor, I can't live like Granger!" Draco tried to suppress the disgusted face and feeling of nausea, which were threatening to surface: "She is Gryffindor, probably poor and.. and…"

Dumbledore jumped into Draco's little speech, which was about to get very offensive: "You can use that time to get know your classmate's life and make new friends. It will be a great opportunity for you!" Older wizard smiled like he just explained the most banal thing and let speechless Draco to the office's door. There he gave Draco one more wide grin and said in a very entertained voice: "But, if you really want to cancel the spell, you should talk to our best student. She might be able to help you. She is an expert in older spells."

"Really? That's great! Who is it?" asked suddenly happy Draco. _Haha! So he did have a chance after all. He just needs to persuade the person whoever it is to help him. There is a hope!_

Dumbledore's smile widened and he said: "Hermione Malfoy, of course!" and he slammed his door in Draco's face.

_Damn it! I should have known! And this old fool has just fun out of it!_ Was yelling Draco in his mind,but then an idea struck him. Dumbledore was suspiciously trustful. He did not check his thoughts, nor did he give him Veritaserum, plus he seemed to have too much fun, instead of helping. _Of course!_ clicked in Draco's brain. Dumbledore knew it was true, he just decided not to help him! _Bastard!_

Draco span on his heal and ran back to headmaster's office. He pounded on the door and yelled: "Professor! Professor! I know you are in there!" but reply never came and after while Draco was forced to give up.

He walked down the corridor, thinking about his next step, when suddenly somebody jumped on his back and screamed in his ear: "Sup, mate!"

XXXXTO-BE-CONTINUEDXXXX

Happy 4th of July! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :] Don't worry tons of Hermione/Draco coming in next one! Don't forget to leave comments with suggestions!


	4. Draco's Bad Bad Day

_OK, guys! Here is the EDITED chapter 4 YAAAAY! thanks to my awesome beta blondkellycrazy :D Finaly :D_

_**Draco's Bad Day**_

_Destiny, why do you hate me?_ Thought Draco as he recognized red hair hanging of off his back. It was, indeed, Ron Weasley himself. How could his day get any worse? Outside of the mishap with the spell, misplacing of his wand there was still the constant hatred of his friends, Dumbledore's way too convenient ignorance, getting cursed by his best friend, and now the most annoying imbecile wanting to chat._Could this day get any worse?_ Before Draco had even time to wonder about it, Ron threw his arm around Draco's shoulders so his armpits were right next to Draco's face. The nausea came quickly.

"Hey, bro." started Ron casually, "We missed you during Snape's class."

"I," said Draco while vehemently trying to shake off Weasley's arm, "was not feeling well."

Weasley stuck his copper head even closer and snorted. "Yeah, I would be too if I had to stare at Snape's oily hair from the front row."

Draco did not find Ron's joke as enjoyable as finally getting his arm of off his shoulders. He decided to deal with the Weasel-contamination of his hoodie the old way and after slowly taking it off; he tossed it onto the closest fireplace as they walked by. Weasel-boy kept on rambling the entire time, obviously completely oblivious to Draco's silence. Now he understood why Granger spent so much time in the library. He would rather go freeze into the Dark Lake, than listen to one more second of this mind-numbing one-sided conversation (btw. It's winter J).

First good thing happened when Ron mentioned that they should rush to the next class. Draco was so delighted to get rid of Ron that he did not even mind that it was DADA with Slytherin. And if everything's still in place he should be paired up with Hermione now-Malfoy; a.k.a. great opportunity to get out of this mess. Draco hadn't got much time to think about it, but he decided to follow Dumbledore's advice to get Hermione to help him. He wasn't fond of this idea, but he was ready to return to his normal life of privileged spoiled Malfoy of Slytherin, plus Dumbledore never said anything pointlessly, so he was willing to give it a try… scratch that! He was desperate to give it a try.

When they entered the classroom he quickly found his place, right next to Hermione. As soon as his bottom hit the top of the chair, Hermione tossed her head away from him. She had her nose high in the air and icy look. It was kinda funny to watch Mudblood acting so high-class. The old Granger, even though proud, always had a slight bit of insecurity, but this Granger was just like a real Malfoy. There was nothing weak in her look anymore.

In the middle of the lesson, Draco noticed that Hermione took her wand out of her pocket and sat it on the table next to him. When he took a closer look, he realized it was actually HIS wand! Ten inches long hawthorn wood with unicorn hair! He could recognize it anywhere! But when he was about to reach out and touch it, a hand snapped it away.

"What do you think you're doing?" snapped Hermione.

Draco looked around at couple of students who turned to check on them and then whispered, "Nothing..."

Hermione went back to her writing and they did not speak another word for the rest of the class.

Couple hours later entered Draco the horrible place of his awakening – Gryffindor Boy's dormitory. He went straight to bed he woke up on and pulled out the trunk from underneath. He dug around for a bit, but then sat up with sigh.

_The wand must be here somewhere! If Granger has my wand from my room, where I left it before the spell took effect, her wand must be here!_ Thought Draco as he opened the nightstand. So far his search was unsuccessful. After searching through all the places he could think of, he sat on the bed in exhaustion. He couldn't understand why the wand not here is! He was already frustrated before, but now he was getting really angry. He picked up the pillow and tossed across the room. As he was about to do the same with the night lamp, he saw the wand sticking from underneath the mattress, where the pillow was just a second ago.

"Bingo!" smiled Draco and pocketed Granger's wand.

XXXXXXTHAT-NIGHTXXXXX

Draco waited in this corner for hours now and it was getting really cold due to the time of the year. He wanted to talk to Hermione and since Slytherins hated him and rarely left her side, the prefect duty was the best opportunity he had. He got the patrolling rounds schedule from some Ravenclaw and based on that Hermione should be patrolling this part of the castle somewhere around midnight.

It was 12:24 when he finally heard the nearing steps. He backed up even farther into the darkness and waited till she passes. When she had done so, he jumped out of his hiding place; he grabbed her around her waist with one hand and covered her mouth with other. Hermione was of course tossing as much as she could in attempt to escape, making it quiet difficult for Draco to drag her into the empty classroom.

As soon as they got in, he released her. She pushed off with all her strength, spun on her heel and pointed her wand at Draco's throat. Draco swore he saw a bit of surprise on her face before he met with typical Malfoy poker face. Strange how little Mudblood could resemble his father so easily!

Without any words, he took as slow step back put his hands up to symbolize his unarmed-ness.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked angry Hermione.

"I needed to talk to you." answered Draco like it was no deal at all. He was prepared for this conversation.

Hermione raised her eyebrow in pretended entertainment and spat out, "So, that gives you right to kidnap people?"

"Kidnapped? The door is unlocked; you can leave if you please!" shot back Draco and pointed to his left at the door. He knew that she knew about the door. Draco was sure that curiosity will get best of Hermione and that she won't run away even though given the chance.

"Look, I-" said Draco after a second of silence and took a step forward. Hermione's hand immediately shot up with her wand pointing dangerously at Draco's head.

"I think you can put that down…" Draco made a head gesture towards her wand.

Hermione smirked. "Yeah? Why should I?"

"Because it won't even work properly," stated Draco. Hermione's jaw dropped in an offended manner and she growled through her teeth, "What are you trying to say? That little pathetic Mudblood like you is better than real wizards and witches?"

Ouch, that hurt Draco's feelings. _Wait a minute!_ thought Draco. _I'm not even muggleborn! Ach, I really need to get my life back as soon as possible. This is driving me crazy!_

"Okay," sighed Draco and then added, "I know you had problems conjuring stuff since this morning. It was like your wand wasn't working properly…" He did not actually know that, but he was really hoping it was so, since he couldn't use Granger's wand properly when he tried couple hours back in the Gryffindor dormitory. Hermione frowned, which meant his plan was working.

"I can show you-" said Draco and reached for the wand Hermione was holding, but before he even knew it he was flying back and onto the stone wall of the classroom. The hit wasn't really strong, but he was sure it will leave some bruises.

Hermione stood above him with a victory smile. "Your theory is wrong!"

Draco did not even think about it; he pushed of off the ground and grabbed the wand from her hand before she got a chance to use another spell.

As soon as his fingers made contact with the wand, the bright silver light shone and he could feel light wind. It was just like when he first picked it up at Olivander's.

Surprised Hermione let go and took a step back…

XXXXXTO-BE-CONTINUEDXXXXX

Liked it? Next one coming soon :D


	5. It's Draco

__Hi guys, new chapter here! I hope you enjoy it :)

_As soon as his fingers made contact with the wand, the bright silver light shone and he could feel light wind. It was just like when he first picked it up at Olivander's._

_Surprised Hermione let go and took a step back…_

Chapter 5: It's Draco

The light started to fade and Draco shot speechless witch a victorious smile. He knew it! Wands have only one owner and for this one it was still him. This 'rule' couldn't be inflected by any sort of spell, not even the powerful ones.

"B-but..." started Hermione, but did not find the way to finish that sentence. This time, the surprise on her face was quite obvious. Her now-silver eyes were wide open and lips curved into an O. Draco really wanted to start a riot of gloating, just to show Miss Know-it-all who's right this time, but decided against it, because he desperately needed her help canceling the spell he messed up. And gloating was not the best way to ask for an advice.

"I was telling the truth this morning…" said Draco to Hermione. She furrowed her brows and tilted her head to the side, as to hint him to continue his explanation.

Draco took a deep breath and looked at his newly found wand: "Last night, I messed up an ancient spell, you were nearby and it inflicted both of us." Hermione bit her lip and he could almost see all the thoughts running through her head. She already did not believe him and he was not too surprised. I mean, would you believe if somebody told you that until this morning you were somebody else? With you, or anyone else around you, not having any recollection of it?

"And our wands swapped." He lied. Hermione gave him a stern look, but then nodded. From her look he judged, that if he said the same story like this morning she would probably called St. Mungo medic on him and he did not need any more attention than he already did. Can you imagine the embarrassment if it came out that one of the most prestigious pureblood heirs couldn't handle a spell, got turned to a mudblood AND let Hermione Granger, the princess of the Golden Trio and Voldemort's nemesis's first hand, to live life of Malfoys? What if she remembers all the Malfoy secrets after the spell wears off? Merlin! Now, he was pretty sure his father is going to disinherit him… and that he will almost certainly beat Potter on Voldemort's to-kill list…. But nothing is lost if he manages himself. Then he can just _Obliviate_ her and his problem will be solved!

"Where is my wand, then?" she asked and opened up her hand in front of him. Draco, still sitting on the floor, instead of giving her the wand she asked for, grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. Hermione, who did not expect anything of that sort, stumbled right into Draco's chest. For the slightest moment they stood there frozen in each other's arms, but then Hermione pulled off with disgusted face.

"Give me my wand, Gryffindor! I don't have time for this!" demanded Hermione with her hands on her hips. Draco smirked at her cheekiness and reached into his pocket. He tossed her real wand at her. She grabbed it and angrily stumped to the door.

"Thank you would be nice!" rolled his eyes Draco, not assuming Hermione could hear it. She stopped death I her tracks and spun around to face him.

"You!" she gritted through her teeth and walked back in front of him, where she poked her index finger onto his chest in an accusing manner.

"You made this… mess! It's your fault and I should thank you? Who do you think you are, Gryffindor?"

Since Draco knew she was right about that, he did not argue, but he couldn't let go without at least one staring match. Plus, her new nickname for him, reminded him just how stupid mistake he did…and it caused him slight nausea…

When none of them said anything, Hermione turned to walk off for the second time, but before she could make it too far, he called after her: "It's Draco!"

"What?" she slightly turned her head to look at him.

"I thought since now we WERE so close, you could call me my name, 'Mione." explained Draco with a devilish smirk, pointing out that she, the pureblood, has indeed touched him, now the mudblood, multiple times this evening. He knew from his life that this was something the 'good' purebloods did not do and was highly embarrassing.

Hermione gave him very offended look and with her nose snobbishly high in the air she stumped off.

XXXXNO-CLIFFHANGER-TODAYXXXX

XXXX-JK-XXXXXXX

Next two days were the bottom of the pit of hell for Draco. He learned first-hand that students in Gryffindor are way friendlier than in Slytherin. There was not a single hour, with an exception of sleep, in which one of his new house-mates wouldn't cross the line of his personal bubble. The idiot Weasley had an unbelievable habit of tossing his sweaty Quiddich uniform and used socks right under Draco's bed and Dean Thomas for some reason guessed that Draco wants to be his work partner in every single class…Well, to put it simply, long painful death by impalement sounded like a great idea to Draco just about now. What he did not know was that this day is going to become the mile-stone in his future life… and make him hate every minute of his damned mudblood life :D

Gryffindor common room was a busy place even during the night hours and since Gryffindor team won a match against Rawenclaw yesterday afternoon, the loud celebration did not end till 4am. Draco did not join the party directly, but the obnoxious music kept him from getting any real rest and when he woke up this morning, he found out that he is already late for his Potions class.

He quickly jumped out of his bed, quickly put some clothes on and ran out of the common room down the main corridor and towards the dungeons.

As he soon found out he wasn't the only one running late. Going through one of the smaller doors he ran into Hermione. Both of them shook off the shock quickly and instead of apology, Hermione tossed a very ugly face Draco's way and he growled back. Draco thought that with this his problem was over, but when they both decided to go through the door at the same time, they got stuck and their vicious attempts to free themselves were not making the situation any better. After couple seconds with a big annoyed sigh, Draco pushed Hermione forward to get her out of the way to small door, which did happened, but disoriented Hermione tripped over her own feet and fell onto the ground.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. He stepped over her and said with a gigantic smile: "Well at least, you're not stuck anymore!" And without even helping her up, he ran further down the corridor. Yup, the revenge is sweet.

Very angry Hermione did not wait. She swiftly pulled out her wand and threw a binding spell at Draco's feet. He went down immediately.

As he was on the ground trying to see what happened,Hermione gave victorious laughter, jumped up and ran pass his lying form. Draco mentally decided that Slytherin was suiting her after all. Invisible ropes holding his feet tied firmly together dissolved soon after she disappeared behind the corner. He got up and picked the bag, he dropped just a couple seconds ago and went after her.

When he finally entered the classroom he met with a very disapproving look from professor Snape. It was so unusual that it seemed completely surreal. Snape always loved him. He was his godfather, for Merlin's sake! But now he was just another mudblood Gryffindor in his favorite professor's eyes. He quietly walked to an empty seat, but before he sat down professor Snape beamed: "20 point down for your tardiness, Mr. Granger."

Draco sighed, but did not say anything.

"Pfft!" he heard behind him. He turned to see Hermione rolling her eyes and smirking at him. Couple Slytherins around her giggled and pointed their fingers at him. Draco had couple ugly words ready, but decided to be quiet for now and concentrate on the lesson. He would get his revenge soon.

In about thirty minutes, they were all working on a potion of Liquid Luck and Draco got a brilliant idea for that revenge. He remembered from his third year of potions that heated Villoria's extract and Eri-roots (if this sounds made up, it's because it is :D) are one of the main ingredients for this potion, but if one adds the roots into a cold solution of the extract, it creates a small harmless, but very hard to clean up explosion. So he cut a walnut size of his root and took it in his hand.

"Hey, Hermione!" he whisper-called. Her head shot up and she frowned at him.

"Ooops!" he smirked and before she had time to wonder, he tossed the small root into her cauldron. The effect was immediate. The brown-green thick slime shot up to all directions and the loud BOOM could be heard. All students and professor Snape turned after the sound.

When the dark smog faded, Draco saw Hermione's face and hair all covered in the thick layer of dripping slime. She raised her hand and wiped the stuff of off her face.

"Fucking son of a BITCH!" yelled Hermione angrily and the classroom went silent.

XXXXTO-BE-CONTINUEDXXXX

Yay or Ney?


	6. The War

"_Ooops!" he smirked and before she had time to wonder, he tossed the small root into her cauldron. The effect was immediate. The brown-green thick slime shot up to all directions and the loud BOOM could be heard. All students and professor Snape turned after the sound._

_When the dark smog faded, Draco saw Hermione's face and hair all covered in the thick layer of dripping slime. She raised her hand and wiped the stuff of off her face._

"_Fucking son of a BITCH!" yelled Hermione angrily and the classroom went silent._

Chapter 6: The War

Well, almost silent. There was still Draco biting his cheeks, barely holding in the laughter. He swore he saw Hermione's eyes flash red as she looked at him, but before she could really do anything professor Snape was by her side.

"I would recommend," he said in his typical dark tone: "that you restrain yourself from using such language, Miss Malfoy." He waved his wand and all the slime flew back into the cauldron. Hermione scowled even more and shot Snape annoyed look, which at first he seemed to ignore, but then smiled slyly and said: "Especially with your father's visit on Friday."

In that moment Hermione's eyes shot down in obedience and Draco swallowed his laughter. Elder Malfoy never came to school unless he felt Draco isn't doing so well and to make an obnoxious donation to Slytherin. Draco could remember his father always expressing his dissatisfaction in young heir, whenever he came to "discuss a business" with Dumbledore. All in all Lucius' visits were never pleasant. Part of Draco almost felt bad for Hermione, but he soon managed to tamp it down and enjoy rest of the class watching quiet Hermione nervously finishing her potion.

When Snape finally decided call it a day, Malfoy Heiress packed her things and was the first one out the door. In his mind Draco did a little victorious dance and also left the classroom.

XXXXXTHE-NEXT-DAYXXXXXX

Draco dragged on through the corridors in attempt to lengthen his way to the kitchens as much as possible. Normally, going to kitchens he would rush with the thought of delicious food in his mind, but tonight's visit was merely a business- detention to be exact. He hasn't gotten a detention in 3 years and now he got all one week of it. The worst part was that all the punishment was to be done in presence of Hermione, who was in the detention with him.

It was her fault, anyway. Draco should have known that she won't let the cauldron incident go. This morning she had charmed his wand to twirl immensely every time he tried to do some spell, which he did not find out until the Charms with McGonagall. When he tried to do his transfiguration spells, his wand started to twirl and spin in a random manner causing him to do random spells at the random times. It got so far, that he accidentally ended up shooting a cutting charm to a chain holding a ceiling lamp, which came crushing down at one of the students. As you can imagine McGonagall was pissed and after some questioning and blaming she decided to give them both a week of detention and a very long speech about how disappointed she was in their behavior and how they should think about themselves. Only thing making Draco not hate every single minute of his life was that Hermione, on the top of the detention, also got suspended from her Prefect duty for a month and that he knew was worse for her than just about anything else. Yeah, even as a Malfoy she was still Miss So-Perfect!

McGonagall was already there waiting with Hermione's wand in her hand. She signaled him to turn in his wand too. When she had both of them in a pocket of her robes, she conjured two buckets full of water and two rugs, turned to her pupils and said: "Tonight you will be cleaning this floor and as always, no magic is allowed. I will come back in three hours and I expect the work to be done." Then she left.

Hermione took her bucket and kneeled in the farthest corner without even looking Draco's way. She was ready to get this thing over with as soon as possible, but Draco had a different idea. On his way here, he decided that the falling lamp was in fact not his fault and therefore he should not be forced to any inferior work such as cleaning... So he seated himself on one of the counter tops and snapped his fingers at one of the elves, who immediately appeared by his side.

"Make me some coffee. I'll have it with cream and one spoon of sugar, but it make it with turboranto kind ONLY and not any of that fake stuff!" he ordered.

The shy creature bowed and went to work on the drink, when Hermione shot Draco an angry look.

"What do you think you're doing?" she spat out and paused the scrubbing.

"You see, coffee is a drink, which many people have whenever they need energy or-" started Draco his you-re-so-dumb explanation with a smirk.

"Shut up! I know what coffee is!" growled Hermione and angrily pushed some of the loose platinum strands behind her ear.

Draco raised his eyebrow and continued to feign a complete ignorance of the meaning behind Hermione's words.

"Well, why did you ask then? If you keep asking like that, people might think you're stupid." He grinned innocently, but his eyes had a devilish spark in them.

Hermione knew very well, that it was meant as a direct insult and she was not going to let him walk all over her. She slowly stood up, still holding the rug and made a couple steps towards a place where Draco was; looking all so casual. She smiled sweetly as she walked behind him.

"Yet I still look smarter than you!" she said victoriously and squeezed the filthy floor rug above Draco's head. As soon as the cold water made contact with an unprotected skin of Draco's neck, he jumped up and squealed like a girl. Hermione gave a satisfied evil smirk and walked back towards her bucket. Before she could make it too far, angry Draco threw his rug at her head.

They knew this was a war! In a next few minutes anything in their reach went flying through the air in the direction of the other one. They both were ready to use any means necessary to win this silly battle. They threw milk boxes, flour, at least three dozens of eggs, dirty rugs and clean towels, bags of tea, and other pieces of food.

Within next thirty minutes, when they ran out of things to throw, they moved onto the close-range weapons, such as long french bagets and rolled up towels. Currently Hermione was cornering Draco with a fire poker in her hand. He turned around to run, but failed to notice the cabinet and ran straight into it. The vibration from the collision knocked over the large tub of whipped cream and all the contents came crashing down onto Draco's head.

Hermione dropped the fire poker and covered her mouth. The sight was priceless. Gryffindor in front of her was, just like she, completely covered in different kinds of household supplies, but now he even had a big afro and thick long beard made entirely of whipped cream. Firs,t Draco was angry, but when Hermione busted out laughing, he soon joined her.

Both tiredly sat down, their back to the wall.

"I don't think this was a good idea." Said Hermione trying to sound serious, but the wide smile never left her lips. Draco scanned the room and decided that she was completely correct. The kitchen looked awful. The food was everywhere; floor, wall and some even ended on a ceiling. The big ketchup spot, Draco created when he was trying to hit running Hermione, dragged all the way from the corner of the room, across the door and a couple of the paintings.

He chuckled at the memory of their vicious fight.

"It was worth it" he said at looked at Hermione.

She stared at him for a second and then said with a huge, real smile: "Definitely!"

She got up on her feet, but bent down to face Draco again. "But it's because I won!" she said victoriously, dipped her finger in a whipped cream on his head and smirked it over his clean cheek.

"Yeah?" smirked Draco back, small portion of dough in his hand, ready to attack again, but before he had a chance to do anything an angry voice sounded throughout the kitchens.

"What, in Merlin's name, is going on here?!"

XXXXXTO-BE-CONTINUEDXXXXX

Hope you liked this chapter! Do leave comments or suggestions :D What should happen next, hmm?


	7. The New Me and the Old You

AN: Sorry took so long :) Was on vacation:)

She got up on her feet, but bent down to face Draco again. "But it's because I won!" she said victoriously, dipped her finger in a whipped cream on his head and smirked it over his clean cheek.

"Yeah?" smirked Draco back, small portion of dough in his hand, ready to attack again, but before he had a chance to do anything an angry voice sounded throughout the kitchens.

"What, in Merlin's name, is going on here?!"

Chapter 7: The New Me and the Old You

Draco never saw McGonagall so angry. Her face could fight a tomato in a redness competition and a small vein on her forehead was threatening to burst. Draco swiftly got up and stood next to Hermione, recreating her, what he assumed was an ashamed look.

The older professor stumped towards them with her hands on her hips. She looked from one to the other, obviously surveying the situation and preparing another scolding.

"I cannot believe you two!" she started in a hushed tone, trying to stop herself from yelling.

"You both are adults now, yet you both behave like 5 year old spoiled brats!" growled the older witch and Draco shot Hermione a look. Her head was down and face mostly covered by the hair, but he noticed corners of her mouth twitching up. She wasn't ashamed at all! It looked more like she was about to burst out laughing right in McGonagall's face. This was going to be priceless!

While he was busy studying Hermione, McGonagall was carrying on with her speech: "You should know better… best students in the year and they spend night smashing pies at each other." Hermione made quiet snoring sound as she couldn't hold the laughter, which of course in a situation like this causes a domino effect within the group of shamed ones. Draco started to giggle too, which did not go unnoticed by the professor.

"Mr. Granger!"

She opened her mouth to say something else, but changed her mind and just pointed her finger to the door: "Go and clean up. I will decide on your punishment tomorrow"

She rubbed her temples as she watched her students run up to the door. Draco was there first and to her surprise he opened it for Hermione. McGonagall shook her head with a smile. At least, they don't hate each other anymore…or do they?

XXXOUTSIDE-OF-THE-DOORXXX

Draco grinned as he wiped some of the whipped cream off of his hair. Hermione, who was watching this out of the corner of her eye, smiled slightly and pushed her hair behind her ear. Draco noticed the movement and spun his head her way.

"You know, she will be even angrier when she finds out, that some of those fancy spoons ended up in a fireplace." Said Draco.

Hermione giggled and nodded in agreement. The awkward silence followed.

After a couple of seconds Draco stopped and caught Hermione by arm. She gave him a puzzled look, but stopped anyway.

"I want peace." said Draco with a nervous smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes: "That's generous of you, but I think a peace between all humanity is highly improbable. I dare to say impossible."

"No, I mean between us!" corrected her Draco vehemently.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Draco with a completely poker face. She was thinking hard about his offer, he could tell. Every time she concentrated small wrinkle appeared on her nose.

"A-Alright…" she said. Then they awkwardly shook hands.

"But that does not make us friends, Gryffindor!" added Hermione quickly, still shaking Draco's hand.

He smiled back: "Never would've even dreamed of that." He said it like a joke, but it was actually true. He would never imagine himself offering Miss Know-it-all any sort of agreement, and now he was standing here actually having fun with her. Strange…

XXXXXLATERXXXX

The peace treaty with Hermione worked like a miracle for Draco. There were no more fights or arguments, and occasionally they even got something done in class. On the other hand, Slytherins did not seem happy about their little agreement. Especially Blaise. The young Italian heir never said anything, but Draco could see it in his eyes every time Blaise looked his way. Before the spell, Draco and Blaise were best friends and so it was easy for Draco to tell that something is bothering him.

Draco expected all the hatred from his old house as he could get, but Blaise surprised him. His best friend was the most liberal person he knew. He never hated on Gryffindors and never used "mudblood". They even got in a big argument, because Blaise tried to stop him from pranking a group of Gryffindors. Well, that was just Draco's luck.

On the brighter side, Hermione promised him help with researching the counter charm to the curse, which caused all this mess. She still did not believe him, so he did not bother telling her the entire story again. He decided that it will be better if he just says that it's for his advanced charm class. Hermione could never refuse helping with school things!

Right now Draco was heading to the library to do some more research with Hermione. It was Sunday early in the afternoon, so he was definitely not in rush to go anywhere. He spent way too much time on this counterspell. He could not even remember last time he was outside. He glanced at the window as he passed by. The big fluffy snowflakes were gliding down in thousands per second. Maybe he will go outside when he's done in the library…

XXXTO-BE-CONTINUEDXXX

Excuse the mistakes and comment below


	8. The Kiss

Warning! This is a very romantic chapter :D Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 8: A Kiss

Draco entered the library ten minutes later and swiftly located the table with the Malfoy heiress sitting at it. Her usually tided up, platinum hair was freely hanging down, perfectly framing her face and her Slytherin school robes were exchanged for a comfy looking winter sweater and wool skirt. Sitting quietly here, in the library, her presence made it seem that everything is back to normal. It was almost like they could start to hate each other any minute…Draco's heart skipped a beat. He realized he did not want to fight. Not now, not anymore.

Hermione's lips formed a big smile as she whispered: "Are you going to just stand there and stare at me or sit here and get something done?"

Draco smiled back and sat in the chair against her: "Well, getting something done sounds good, too."

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise at Draco's flirty comment, but when she saw his cheeky smile, she just shook her head humorously.

"So.." started Hermione and handed Draco one of the books: "While you were being late…(Draco rolls his eyes here and gives a big fake sigh)… I found something more about the spells…"

Then they started to discuss the possibilities and new ways to find more information and Draco was actually having fun. Even when Hermione was muggleborn, he never doubted her intelligence, but he was very surprised to find out that Slytherin Hermione is also funny and…well… delightfully evil. They even pranked some little annoying boy, which of course led to Madam Pince taking couple points off from each's house. But it was worth it.

After 3 hours of searching through the heavy books, Hermione stretched her arms and closed the teared-up book she was reading.

"I think I have had enough for today!" she yawned.

"Agreed" nodded Draco and started to pack his things.

Hermione grinned, gave him pet on the head like one would to the dog, and turned to walk away, but Draco caught her hand in his. Surprised Hermione turned back to face him.

"Hey, I…Would you like to go for a walk?" struggled Draco with his words, never letting go of her hand.

"I don't know. I promised Blaise to… UH" she answered slowly, but then looked at their connected hands.

XXXXTWO-HOURS-LATERXXX

"HEYA! GRYFFINDOR! YOU THROW LIKE MCGONAGALL!" laughed Hermione and pithed couple snowballs at Draco. He tried to hide as fast as he could behind a tree, but last piece of snow ammunition landed right on his forehead. Draco pulled out his wand and whispered something the blond witch couldn't recognize. Second later a little red beamm of light sped towards Hermione but missed her by quiet a lot.

"Ha! You missed!" laughed Hermione, up until she heard slight cracking noise above her head. The spell wasn't meant for her, but just to disturb the branch she was standing under. As that happened all the snow from the branch came crashing down at Hermione. She fell to the ground under the weight of snow.

Draco's eyes started watering from the laughter.

"Ouch" laughed Hermione, but kept lying in the cold snow with her eyes pointed to the sky. Draco followed her example and looked up. The whole sky was clear of any clouds; the west side of bright maroon was slowly changing into light baby blue and dark blue in the east. Couple stars were already visible and it was getting colder.

Draco walked to the witch on the ground and gave her the most Casanova-look he could manage between the giggles.

"Admit you lost and I will even help you up." Said Draco in a deep serious silky voice, but the humorous spark has never left his eyes. He made a dramatic gentleman-like bow and stretched his hand out for Hermione. She made a lady like pose, lightly caught his available hand and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Well, how sweet of you, Sir!" she exclaimed in overly sweet voice; never letting go of his hand.

"But sadly I am not a maiden in distress!" she added and with her all strength pulled Draco to the ground. His balance failed him and he fell right next to her with the loud thud!

"You!" yelled Draco and stuffed whole full hand of snow into Hermione's sweater. She let out a high pitched scream and started throw all the snow in her reach at Draco. And of course, it wouldn't be Draco if he did not fight back.

Five minutes later they were both lying facing each other on an almost-snowless ground. Neither was talking, just staring at each other, resting after the exhausting snow-fight and being thankful for the warming charm. Hermione reached to Draco's face and wiped little bit of snow left on his cheek. Draco could feel his face reddening, but managed an effortless smile. He grabbed her hand before she had time to pull away. Hermione smiled and tangled her fingers with his.

"We should probably head back" said Hermione lightly, when she noticed Draco's lips turning slightly blue.

Draco nodded, got up and pulled Hermione up. He was surprised when she held his hand again. He turned his body to her, but his eyes stayed at their hands. His heart started to pound so fast and suddenly everything became slightly awkward and nervous. Finally he got courage to look at her. Her lips formed slight nervous smile and he could see expectation in her eyes. She took a step closer, so their bodies were touching and faces only inches apart. Hermione's hands rested on his chest as she stood on her toes and reached to him. She gave him last look before her eyes fluttered shut. She was about to kiss him and he actually wanted it!

"Last at the castle is stinky Hufflepuff!" screamed Hermione, pushed Draco to the side and ran to castle.

It took Draco a second to realize what just happened and that he should probably stop holding his breath. He was confused. He knew she just used it to get ahead in the race, but what he did not expect was the stinging feeling at his heart when she ran. Why? With that question on his mind he ran after her.

He caught up to Hermione right in front of the main gate to Hogwards. As he ran pass by her, he pulled her back by her sweater and got to the wooden door, symbolizing finish line, just couple steps before her.

"I won, you …what was it? Stinky little Hufflepuff?" laughed Draco, still trying to catch his breath.

Hermione poked her index finger into his chest: "You cheated!"

"So did you" he rolled his eyes teasingly. Hermione pretended to get offended, but the big smile gave her away.

"So what's the prize for the winner?" Draco bumped her lightly with his elbow in a question.

Hermione smirked: "Isn't my shameful defeat big prize enough?"

"Yeeees, but…"said Draco, put his arm around Hermione's waist and made her face him.

"You owe me something" added, the childish smile slowly leaving his face.

"Yeah? What?" teased Hermione.

"A kiss…" whispered Draco as he lowered his head close to her until their lips were touching. It was a short kiss, more like a peck, but when he was about to pull away, Hermione ran her hands into his hair, pulled him back to her and deepened the kiss.

BUMP! Sounded quiet noise throughout the corridor they were in. They quickly hopped apart, but couldn't see anything. Who would be there so late in the night? Especially since it was after the curfew!

Hermione giggled when she realized they both were absolutely still, holding their breaths, like little kids playing hide and seek. Draco joined her soon.

"Good night, Gryffindor" whispered Hermione and gave him one more long kiss before walking towards the dungeons.

XXXTO-BE-CONTINUEDXXX

What was the noise they heard? Yes, it's gonna be very important for the main story line! Don't you love mysteries? Please let me know what do you think and how you liking it :D


	9. The Unexpected Visitor

I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am for any comments you have given me. Hope you like new chapter, I know its short, but is just like a inbetween chapter:) Just ignore the grammar :)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"A kiss…" whispered Draco as he lowered his head close to her until their lips were touching. It was a short kiss, more like a peck, but when he was about to pull away, Hermione ran her hands into his hair, pulled him back to her and deepened the kiss.

BUMP! Sounded quiet noise throughout the corridor they were in. They quickly hopped apart, but couldn't see anything. Who would be there so late in the night? Especially since it was after the curfew!

Hermione giggled when she realized they both were absolutely still, holding their breaths, like little kids playing hide and seek. Draco joined her soon.

"Good night, Gryffindor" whispered Hermione and gave him one more long kiss before walking towards the dungeons.

Chapter 9: The Unexpected Visitor

If his friendship with Hermione meant the ultimate looks of hate from Slytherins, you cannot even imagine how they reacted when Hermione marched into the classroom couple mornings ago and kissed him in front of everybody. He didn't mind though, because, to his displeasure, he was starting to fall for the little Malfoy-ized mudblood…

They were walking down the corridor leading to the aula to have some early lunch, when-

"And we could…DADDY?" Hermione almost yelled the last part as a gigantic smile spread across her face. Draco followed her look.

Shit! Thought Draco as image of Malfoy patriarch came to his view. He felt Hermione letting go of his hand and running towards the elder Malfoy. It was very strange to see his father now that he wasn't one of them.

Lucius was carrying himself like everything around belonged to him, just like always; his posture straight, dressed in expensive coat and his hair flawlessly tied at the back of his head. What surprised Draco though was how much Lucius' eyes softened when he saw Hermione. He lifted her in his arms and gave her tight hug. Draco couldn't remember the last time Lucius hugged him or even smiled at him.

"Hello, princess" said Lucius as cheerfully as it was possible for a Malfoy.

Princess? This is a joke, right? Thought Draco annoyed.

Lucius whispered something to Hermione and she gave him an undecided look in return. As she opened her mouth to give the answer, her eyes shot up to Draco, which, of course, cause Lucius to look up, too. When their eyes met, the loving fatherly look on the Lucius' face was gone.

Elder Malfoy said something else, what Draco couldn't really figure out, but from the expression he had, it was nothing to be discussed. Hermione nodded in response. Then she waved Draco goodbye and followed Lucius out of the castle.

XXXXXTWO-DAYS-LATERXXX

It was 5 minutes till six and Draco was getting worried. Hermione was not only two hours late for their study session, but she also missed yesterday's potions. There was always a chance that Lucius picked her up early for the Malfoy winter vacation, but those usually did not start until the mid-December. Plus he heard some of his fellow Gryffindors talk about seeing her. The next option he ruled out was sickness. When she did not show up the next morning to breakfast, he thought she is not feeling well, so he owled her, but never got an answer. It was strange at least.

After another twenty minutes he decided to call it quits. He got up, packed up his things and left the library. As he was walking through another gate he noticed a flash of platinum blond hair in the crowd, which he immediately recognized as Hermione. She seemed busy listening to something Theodore was explaining, so she did not even notice him waving at her. Despite the fact that she was heavily "guarded" by her house mates, Draco decided to go and talk to her.

"Hermione, hey, I haven't seen you in a while." The whole group turned to face him. Most of them just smirked at Draco's comment, but it was Nott to actually talk: "Look at that, he thinks she cares!" The others laughed and Theodore continued: "You didn't really think that she would ever be interested in someone like you!" They all laughed again.

Draco decided to ignore Nott and looked at Hermione.

"Can we talk?" he grabbed her hand before she had a time to walk away with the rest of the group.

"No!" she yelled with a scowl and jerked her hand away like it was burned, while couple of Slytherins pulled out their wands.

"Are you deaf? Leave me alone, you…" she paused here for a split of a second. Then she frowned and spat out:

"You filthy Mudblood!" she spun on her heels and walked of in opposite direction.

XXXXTO-BE-CONTINUEDXXXXX

Comment below:)


	10. The Warning Part One

"Can we talk?" he grabbed her hand before she had a time to walk away with the rest of the group.

"No!" she yelled with a scowl and jerked her hand away like it was burned, while couple of Slytherins pulled out their wands.

"Are you deaf? Leave me alone, you…" she paused here for a split of a second. Then she frowned and spat out:

"You filthy Mudblood!" she spun on her heels and walked of in opposite direction.

Chapter 10: The Warning Part 1

It was a week or so since bossy little pureblood princess disappeared from his life without a word of explanation and Draco was … miserable.

To his mood did not added that today was the last weekend before all the students left their shared dormitories to go have a merry Christmas with their families, AND that meant the big Hogsmeade trip. He had no idea how, but his Gryffindor housemates persuaded him into going. The original plan included meeting by the carriages, heading straight to the Three Broomsticks, having a Butterbeer and going back to castle. But that would be too much of luck. His new "friends" dragged him through every single store in that damned village. And to make it even more annoying they were a mixed group of girls and guys, so everyone had to go everywhere.

This strongly displeasing event took hours, but they finally settled around the table at said pub and ordered their drinks.

"…and he was like 'no', so I…" continued his story one of the Weasleys. Draco wasn't quite sure which one…come to think of it he wasn't even sure of how many of them are actually there.

He wasn't paying much attention to the conversation before, when a black haired girl explained their plans to get some firewhisky for the CDP, aka Christmas Dorm Party. Instead he scanned the room, until his eyes fell onto the blond witch, who just came in. She hurried to the bar and while waiting for the barman to take her order, she looked around. As soon as their eyes met, Draco lowered his head in attempt to hide, but it was too late. She has already spotted him, but made no move to express any acknowledgement. Draco frowned as he watched the drops of condensation running down from the mug onto the table. Anything, as long as he did not have to look at her.

"Go talk to her." said familiar voice to his left. It was Potter, who turned away from the group and had now his full attention on Draco.

"What?" asked Draco more out of a habit than anything else.

Harry half-smiled at his attempt to fake misunderstanding, but repeated anyway, this time more loudly: "I think, you should go talk to her."

"Talk to whom?" tried Draco again and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hermione" he stated matter-of-factly and continued: "We all know you care about her and you shouldn't let old Malfoy get to you like that"

Draco tried really hard to stop himself from staring like an idiot. Harry Potter was trying to help him, Draco Malfoy. True, Harry had no idea that Draco was actually Malfoy, but it still felt strange to get a well-meant advice from your enemy. Draco quietly returned to staring at his mug, but then asked something what was on his mind for a while now.

"Why are you helping me?"

Harry did not expect that and was stunned for a second, but then shook it off and smiled instead: "We're friends and we have known each other for years, right?"

"But she isn't" pointed Draco at Hermione's direction.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair: "Well…no, but I think she could be. She was raised with certain…beliefs and I can't hold it against her. Everybody deserves a chance." Harry gave Draco one more uplifting smile and turned back to the rest of the table.

Draco felt slight pain in his chest. If that is what they thought of Hermione, did they think the same of him, when he was Malfoy? Since the year one of Hogwards he trained himself to hate all of them, because they were neither pureblooded, nor rich and because they were Gryffindor and yet, they still considered him worthy of chance?

Draco looked up to the bar and wasn't really that surprise to find Blaise Zabini reaching Hermione. The tall Italian wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and whispered something to her ear. Draco frowned as the wave of jealousy washed over him. He did not need to see this, he thought growlingly, got up from the table and without any word of apology he walked to the door.

He was so angry that he did not even notice that source of his pain is also trying to get out and they bumped into each other at the door.

"Sorry" blurred out Draco before even checking who it was. He wasn't in a mood for any chat with anybody.

"Draco…" faintly whispered Hermione; finally, forcing him to look up. He froze, when he saw tears streaming down her face. He had to fight the urge to hug her and wipe off her tears, but before he had time to at least ask what's wrong, she was gone. Why was she crying? Draco did not wait for long and started to search the crowds outside for her. It was surprisingly difficult. There suddenly seemed to be twice as many people, all chatting or carrying big loads of presents. Even the Christmas carols seemed to double in volume. He couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hermione?" he said very loudly, trying to overpower the noise of other people around him, but received no answer.

"Hermione!" he yelled this time, but still no answer. So he tried one more time: "Hermi-"

A hand grabbed collar of his jacket before he could finish and in one swing he was pulled in a small dark place between the buildings.

XXXXPAM-PAM-PAAAHMXXXX

Sorry, for the delay but you know how goes it :) Hope you enjoy and please do leave comments, whether ist fame or shame :)


	11. The Warning Part Two

So, new chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it :)

"Hermione?" he said very loudly, trying to overpower the noise of other people around him, but received no answer.

"Hermione!" he yelled this time, but still no answer. So he tried one more time: "Hermi-"

A hand grabbed collar of his jacket before he could finish and in one swing he was pulled in a small dark place between the buildings.

Chapter 10: The Warning Part Two

„-one?" managed to finish Draco, before a hand firmly covered his mouth and he found himself facing the silvery blue eyes of no other than Hermione Malfoy, herself. Her eyes narrowed as she checked their surroundings for unwanted eavesdroppers, her hand still blocking Draco from any possible noice-making, breathing included. After a couple of seconds, and Draco's muffled cry for air, she realized her mistake and let go, which allowed him to suck in some of that highly needed oxygen.

When his breathing rate was back to normal, he tuned his full attention to Hermione's appearance. She did not change much on the outside. Her hair still almost resembled the color of snow, her pale skin and silver eyes still fitted into the Malfoy –trademark legacy. Yet, there was something different about her. Outside of her cheeks being soaked from the tears, there were also enormous dark circles underneath her eyes. Hermione looked like she hasn't slept in a while.

"Stop that" she frowned and looked him straight in the eyes. That's when Draco realized how close they actually are. The dark secluded walkway between two houses, on which they were standing, was only about two and a half feet wide, so even though he had his back pressed against the wall, their bodies were still slightly touching(AN: the measurement might be off, so just imagine really tight space,ok?).

"Stop what?" he frowned back. "If you haven't noticed it was YOU who dragged ME here!"

For a split second she looked like she is going to yell something to contradict his statement, but then she just shut her eyes and seethed: "You have to stop following me." She opened her eyes back up and added, this time more desperately: "Don't look for me! Don't talk to me! Just leave me alone… best, forget that we ever talked!"

She was about to leave when Draco caught her elbow and pulled her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. It hurt his feelings to see her trying to get away like that. He did not do anything wrong. Potter, aka Scarface as he liked to call him, was right. This was all Lucius's doing and he was not going to give up.

"Nothing" she growled and pulled her arm out of his grasp, but he caught it again. She was lying to him; he could see it in her face.

"Then why?" he demanded an answer to an unspoken question. Hermione shifted uncomfortably, not willing to look at him. There was a slight pause, and then she spoke, fire returning to her eyes:" Leave me be!" and yet again she tried to leave.

"No." he said and pulled her closer, which only resulted in her trying even harder to get out of his grasp.

"Just forget it!" she almost cried: "Why can't you just fucking forget it and leave me be!?" She asked not expecting an answer, so it surprised her when Draco spat out : "Because I won't let Lucius Malfoy to rule my life and decide whether I should talk to you or not!"

"My dad?" furrowed her eyebrows Hermione "You really think this is about my dad?" she cried out angrily. He could tell she was getting really frustrated. Her face was all red and both of her hands were curled into fists.

She spun on her heals to face him and angrily poked her index finger onto his chest: "You idiot! I'm doing this to protect you! Why can't you just f***ing accept it and let it go!"

Draco sneered back: "Protecting from what? Your daddy?"

"No! Voldemort!" _What?_ Those words cut through the air between them like a knife.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. There was a long silent pause.

"What?" asked Draco softly, the last of anger vanishing out of his voice, immediately. He fastened his right arm around her waist to pull her shaking form closer and used his other one to make her look up. She did not fight this time. He gently petted some of the hair out of her face and she let out quiet sob.

"If he finds out, he will…have you killed…" she whispered with the tears welling up in her eyes. Draco was speechless. This explained everything.

Before his life was turned upside down with that ancient spell, in the summer, he was supposed to become a Death Eater just like Lucius and Narcissa. It used to bother his mind every day; he couldn't sleep nor eat, but since he became Draco Granger, the mudblood, he did not even think about it. He spent so much time worrying about returning to his old life of pureblood, that he completely forgot what is awaiting him there. Now he couldn't believe it slipped his mind.

He looked down to her left forearm. Nothing, no Dark Mark, which meant she hasn't become one of Volemort's followers yet. But it also meant that the initiation was near. Draco's heart clenched when he remembered what his prove of loyalty to the Dark Lord was supposed to be. And even though breaking the Hogwards guardian barrier for the Death Eaters did not involve direct killing, it still made him feel sick every time he thought about it.

"When?" he looked from her forearm back to her face. He did not need to clarify his question, they both knew what he meant. He didn't need to know the date of initiation, but he somehow felt obligated to ask.

"Saturday" whispered Hermione, her entire body shaking. More tears ran down her cheek as she continued: "He-he's coming to my house…I…my-my parents…I'm scared!" By the end of the sentence she was so crying so much he could barely understand her words.

He wanted to tell her that everything will be ok, he really did, or that she should talk to Dumbledore and that he will help, but he knew better than anybody else, that it simply wasn't possible. Voldemort was not scared to kill anybody, not Dumbledore, not his best Death Eater… and trying to sabotage him would result in the latter, the deaths of Lucius and Narcissa. Hermione's parents. HIS PARENTS…

He did not know what to say, so he just stood there, Hermione clutched to his side, listening to her sobs; neither of them paying attention to a pair of black eyes watching them from the other side of walkway.

XXXXTO-BE-CONTINUEDXXXX

So? I really hope that this chapter was not too hectic...so just let me know if you have troubles understanding the story or so :) PS: I think we have only 3 chapters left !


	12. Meeting the Master

Ok, so the next chapter is here, the end is nearing and Hermione and Draco still did not find the way to switch back..tsk tsk :D Hope you enjoy:)

XXXTHURSDAYXXX

"Silencio" whispered deep male voice, covering the entire room with a silencing charm and thus prohibiting any sound escaping through the walls.

Three dark clothed figures, which one them was the speaker, then soundlessly strolled through the darkness of the boy's dormitory to the last bed on the left. The shortest one of them waved his wand in the air ordering the bed curtains to fly open, revealing the sleeping form of Draco Granger.

"You won't be needing this anymore!" sneered a female from underneath the hood of her robes. Then she reached for Draco's wand lying on the night stand and with single move, snapped it in half. The shortest figure joined her in with a low chuckle.

"Let's go. He is expecting us." Whispered the first one stoically, not participating in the joke of other two. He waved his wand and all three and Draco disappeared with a quiet cracking noise.

XXXFRIDAY-MALFOY-MANORXXX

Hermione had no idea what the time was, or the date. Only thing she perceived was the thick heavy darkness surrounding the usually well-lit dining hall of the manor. All the dark crimson window curtains were tightly closed, letting only a few streaks of evening glow in. The air was getting heavier with every new person apparatting in. There were already about twenty-five of them and she knew them all. Many of them were family friends or Lucius's coworkers at the ministry, some she recognized from school and few she only met through the meetings. There was a quiet chit-chat going on all around, but Hermione did not join any. She was paralyzed with fear.

It was this morning when her father informed her that the Dark Lord called in an early meeting and that she is expected to attend. This could only mean something bad. Her initiation wasn't until tomorrow and no person without Dark Mark was allowed to those meetings, so why would Voldemort want her there? She wasn't stupid, she could think of tens of different reasons, one worse than other. The whole day felt like waiting for the execution. Which also might be the case, thought bitterly Hermione.

She took a deep breath just to make sure she won't forget to breath. Somebody lightly squeezed her shoulder and she turned to look in the eyes almost identical to hers. Lucius smiled at her in a very polite manner, but she could see the weariness in his face, too.

"Dad?" forced out Hermione while looking back at the people on the opposite side of the room. She felt like running and hiding in the back of some old wardrobe like she did, when she used to play hide-and-seek with her mother. When she was little she was sure that nobody will ever find her there.

Lucius petted her head and said in very fatherly caring way: "Worry not, princess…"

Hermione forced a tiny smile and was about to say something, when the main door flew open and the Dark Lord himself walked in, followed by three other Death Eaters. Hermione's breathing stopped as she watched tall pale wizard pass by and continue to the head of the table. She did not notice the lack of oxygen in her lungs, nor Lucius tightly holding her hand like a little child's. Only thing she could see was a motionless body of brown haired male levitating between the three men as they walked through the crowd.

"No.." peeped Hermione as the tears welled up in her eyes. She would recognize him anywhere, even though his hair brown hair was sticky with dirt and dried blood, his left eye was swollen shut and a ugly opened wound was disfiguring his otherwise flawless face. She squeezed her eyes shut in attempt to stop the tear from coming. Lucius squeezed her hand little harder and she opened her eyes back up.

_Draco_. The name resonated in her head again, again and again.

"My dear friends," stated Voldemort in his typical hissing voice and his lipless mouth curved into something vaguely resembling a smile, but Hermione's eyes refused to leave Draco's body and the heavily bleeding cut on his side.

"I have gathered you here in preparation of a big event" he continued lightly like as he was announcing an opening of new museum exposition. "Tomorrow, young Miss Malfoy will join our circles and I hope she will be just as loyal and deserving as Malfoys always were." Hermione looked around the room, all eyes on her. With a shaking head she made a little head bow towards the Dark Lord, never looking at him.

Voldemort gave a low chuckle like he was 'adoring' her cuteness, but the following words had a poison spilled all over them: "But, of course, my favour must be deserved." He paused a little in thought, but then he added coldly, making sure that everyone has heard: "Tomorrow, she will kill for me this… pathetic lowlife mudblood!" he pointed at Draco and Hermione world stopped. She didn't hear when Voldemort explained importance of loyalty, neither when he pointed out the importance of killing one of the Dombledore's students. Then he left.

XXXLATER-THAT-NIGHTXXX

"Draco" he heard low whisper in the distance. Everything around him was jet black… or were his eyes closed? He couldn't tell and his body seemed to defy every order to move. What? Where? His thoughts were scattered and blurry. Then there was the voice again, calling his name, this time just inches away: "Draco".

He felt his chin being lifted and some slimy liquid being poured down his throat. It tasted awful, but he wasn't able to cough or spit it out.

"You need to wake up" said the voice again desperately and this time Draco was actually able to feel his eyelids fluttering open. It was Hermione, her piercing silver eyes sparkling. She handed him another vial with a green liquid. Still very fatigued, Draco managed to pour at least half of the potion into his mouth without spilling it. The effects were immediate. His head stopped spinning and he was finally able to properly move his arms and legs. He stretched his body into sitting position, his eyes still getting used to the darkness around him.

"Quickly! Can you get up?" she asked and pulled on him arm for balance.

Draco finally composed all his thoughts and started to perceive clearly. They were in a small cold room with stone walls and no windows. The air was cold, but not crisp, and smelled with a hint of mold. Basement? Thought Draco and after one more look around he judged that is calculations were correct. They were, indeed, in a basement and he knew exactly in which one. The catacombs under Malfoy Manor were kilometers long and build on several levels, but he still could recognize them. It was a part of his house, for Merlin's sake!

He didn't have much more time to think about it, because Hermione started to pull him forcefully up.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" whispered Hermione and with her wand up she walked to the small wooden door.

"Where is my wand?" asked Draco after he searched all his clothing and the ground he was lying on before Hermione showed up. "And what's going on?" he added after second thought. He had no idea what happened. Last thing he could remember was going to sleep at his dorm room and now he was here. He rubbed his temples in attempt to stop the upcoming headache.

"You- you don't remember?" Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. He shook his head no. Strange expression of sadness combined with regret appeared on Hermione's face before she spoke slowly: "Draco, the Death Eaters broke into Hogwards…I- I don't know who'd helped them, but they took you here and Voldemort…" her voice slowly trailed off, but there was no need to finish that sentence, because Draco decided to do it for her: "and Voldemort wants to kill me."

It all fitted in like a puzzle. Draco was a muggle-born Gryffindor, or at least that's what everybody thought, so he was an obvious target. If Voldemort kills him, it will show his power against Dumbledore. It will show that Voldemort is able to infiltrate into the Dumbledore's safe haven, Hogwards, and even other houses than Slytherin.

"No" said Hermione after a while with her head down. He looked at her and their gazes met.

"No, he's not going to kill you…"she paused: "He wants me to do it."

XXXXXTo-BE-CONTINUEDXXXX

Comment, praise and criticize!


	13. The End of the Line

Strange expression of sadness combined with regret appeared on Hermione's face before she spoke slowly: "Draco, the Death Eaters broke into Hogwards…I- I don't know who'd helped them, but they took you here and Voldemort…" her voice slowly trailed off, but there was no need to finish that sentence, because Draco decided to do it for her: "and Voldemort wants to kill me."

"No" said Hermione after a while with her head down. He looked at her and their gazes met.

"No, he's not going to kill you…"she paused: "He wants me to do it."

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 12: The End of the Line

He felt his stomach cramp and make a back flip. This was all little too much. How did his status changed from rich pureblood Death Eater to pathetic prey of the Dark Lord so fast? He clutched his jaws together and cursed the day he did that stupid ancient spell; he cursed Hermione for ruining his life with being stupid know-it-all mudblood, and just about everything in his life. He wasn't ready to die. He wasn't a hero like Potter and his comrades, nor did he want to be one. He joined Voldemort just so he doesn't have to be one, for Merlin's sake!

He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from coming and when he opened them back up, only thing he could see was a worried face of the person responsible for all this trouble. He scanned her pale blond locks and her silvery blue orbs, until his gaze fell upon the large emerald in the middle of Malfoy's heirloom necklace hanging loosely around her neck. He couldn't believe that this has actually happened. The mudblood really did look like one of them; she could be his father's twin for that matter. Draco, himself, inherited many Malfoy physical characteristic, such as hair and tall figure, but his face features were just like his mothers, courtesy of the Black family. Hermione was different though. Even before the spell, her face was narrower than his and her eyes more almond-shaped, just like Lucius's. So after the spell took effect, she became the perfect copy of Malfoy patriarch. He frowned at the thought.

There was nothing much to do now, was there?

Hermione took his hand and gave it a light reassuring squeeze: "We have to go. Please." Her voice was less desperate and more demanding than before.

Draco nodded and followed her out of the door of his cell into the labyrinth of hallways of Malfoy Manor.

They walked for what seemed like hours before they set a foot in the first room on the ground floor. They sneaked though many hallways, rooms and secret passages. He knew his way around, but let Hermione lead the way, since he had no idea what her plan was. As on the cue, Hermione stopped and turned back to him: "Ok, listen to me. Through this door is a dining room and on its opposite end another door leading to a hallway. The third door on left is my dad's office with the only working Floo Network access point" she said and handed him a small bag of what he guessed was a floo powder. He pocketed it immediately and listened to her next instructions: "But the door to the office is guarded by some of the house elves. I'm going to distract them and you can use the Floo." Hermione smiled a little at the end of the sentence. As she was about to reach for the door knob, Draco grabbed her arm above her elbow and made her turn back to him.

"Won't Voldemort wonder how I got out of here?" he asked in whisper.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, but instead answering his question she smiled and said lightly like she was explaining why sun raises everyday: "You have to tell Dumbledore that HE has a way to get into the school. It's dangerous and he has to know."

And before he had a chance to protest, she opened the door and they were sneaking into the din. Hermione caught his hand to help him walk through the darkness without running into random objects and getting caught. They were almost a half way between two doors, when…

"Don't take another step." The cold voice said.

"Lumos" casted Hermione and stepped in front of Draco, facing the direction where the voice came from.

"Zabini" growled Draco as he recognized the tall dark haired Italian standing in a corner. Blaise's wand was pointed at them, ready to strike, and a very dark expression was painted on his face as he scanned them with his eyes.

"Blaise, please." Spoke Hermione desperately, but did not move an inch away from Draco, her wand still pointed at Blaise.

He frowned and took a couple steps closer: "I can't let you do this."

"I will not let him die. He needs to get out of here." Hermione fought with her words.

"You are my fiancé and I won't let you throw away your life for some mudblood, Hermione." Raised his voice Blaise.

"What?" whispered surprised Draco, not aware of this arrangement. Hermione was marrying Zabini? The spark of jealousy burned in his mind. He should have probably guess that as a Malfoy heiress she will be already engaged, it was a pureblood tradition after all, but still… what was wrong with him?

Hermione shot Draco a sad look over her shoulder and then turned back to Blaise, who was now standing only couple meters away.

"Please, just let him go…I promise to stay and marry you. Nothing will change. Please, Blaise." Pleaded Hermione as she took couple steps forward until she stood right in front of him. Blaise furrowed his brows and Draco could see that he is thinking hard about the offer. His dark brown eyes kept skipping from his fiancé to Draco. Then Hermione put her hand on top of the one he was holding his wand with and pushed it slowly down, so it was no longer pointed at Draco. Blaise looked at Hermione with a strange expression, but Draco recognized it immediately. Blaise was actually in love with her, AND was thinking about actually letting him go; for her! Draco had to look away.

"But that would be very unwise." Sounded hissing laughter from the door and Draco's blood froze. None of three made a move as dark figures with their wands raised surrounded the room. Voldemort walked in just as gracefully as ever, more Death Eaters following him. With his eyes locked on Blaise and Hermione, he said: "How nice to see young love" His tone was so sweet, one could actually believe he meant it. His gaze turned towards Draco and his none-existing eyebrows shot up in feigned amusement.

"Our guest of honor" he beamed, evil smile spreading across his face. Hermione immediately jumped towards Draco, completely dodging Blaise's arm as he tried to stop her from doing so. The Dark Lord, on the other hand, didn't miss Zabini's attempt to save her, and with one flick of his hand, Blaise was blasted away from Hermione and crashed into the wall few meters behind him. At the same time Hermione managed to run up to Draco. She raised her wand in defensive pose and waited.

Voldemort laughed as watched Malfoy heiress trying to block any spells from hitting the mudblood boy. "How sweet…" he said sounding like he is in a deep thought: "No, that is not the right word…How…pathetic!" He spat out the last word, his sweet tone turning into a raspy poisonous growl. The Dark Lord raised his wand once more, this time pointing at Hermione.

"Since Miss Malfoy seems to care so much about this mudblood's life, maybe we should switch their roles in this game." he growled with a smirk.

"Avada Kedavra" he screamed and the bright green light left his wand, inevitably making its way towards Hermione.

Draco had no idea how it came about, but he found himself jumping in the path of the spell and wrapping his arm tightly around Hermione's small frame. This must have been the craziest idea in his life. Lest thing he could see was Hermione's horrified look, bright silver light and then everything went black.

XXXXTO-BE-CONTINUEDXXXXx

So there is a one thing I want to know...Do you want happy ending or sad ending? Comment and review, please :)


	14. The Happy Epilogue

Sakura Lisel: Yeah, there are some flaws in this story That's what happens when one tries to alternate the reality. But to reply to your comment: If I'm not mistaken the Slytherin dormitories were never really described by JKR, therefore I took the liberty of creative spitit to form them to my liking. So in this story, Slytherin dorms are not separated into the boy's and girl's like in Gryffindor. Slytherins each have their own room and share only bathrooms (those are separated onto girl's and guy's Hehe) and in that case Hermione could as well have Draco's "old" room. LOL And she did not noticed the wand because she had the fake "memories" of getting it with her Malfoy parents, but yes the lie about switching wands Draco used was quite pathetic LOL Thanks for pointing that out. Hahaha this story is little..well maybe a lot- crazy I know

AnimexXxGoddess: I actually might take you up on the idea of 2 alternative endings..That is if I have time. Also, Im glad you liked it and I know this story has very little details I will try to do better in the epilogue chapters :D

AN: So I hope you enjoyed this story just as much as I did and thank you all for the support and criticism So here comes the happy ending

XXXXX

"Since Miss Malfoy seems to care so much about this mudblood's life, maybe we should switch their roles in this game." he growled with a smirk.

"Avada Kedavra" he screamed and the bright green light left his wand, inevitably making its way towards Hermione.

Draco had no idea how it came about, but he found himself jumping in the path of the spell and wrapping his arm tightly around Hermione's small frame. This must have been the craziest idea in his life. Lest thing he could see was Hermione's horrified look, bright silver light and then everything went black.

Epilogue: The Happy Ending

Thump thump…thump thump… thump thump

The familiar noise loudly resonated in his ears and it was making his head burn in pain. Couldn't it just stop? Aghh! How annoying, thought Draco and instinctively tried to cover his ears with his hands to get rid of the unpleasant sound, but there is was again…

Thump thump…thump thump…thump thump

"Err" growled Draco and pushed harder on his ears.

"Mr. Malfoy." a cheery voice spoke over the thumping sound.

_Mr. Malfoy_…

Draco forced his eyes open in shock. His vision was very blurry but he was able to recognize two things with absolute certainty; the bleached white ceiling of Hogwards' hospital wing and tall figure of Albus Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Draco asked quietly, his voice sounding worse than he one of a whole-life smoker(Smokers don't get offended- I smoke myself). Not a second later Dumbledore popped into his view more clearly, leisurely leaning on the chair next to Draco's sickbed, with light smile and the legendary sparkle behind the half-moon glasses. Headmaster clasped his hands together in a relaxing gesture: "Let's say I and the aurors got there just on time, Mr. Malfoy." He smiled his typical mysterious smile.

"Where is Hermione?" Draco frowned, as he was unable to focus his eyes enough to see other beds in the infirmary. He unsuccessfully tried to pull himself up into siting position, hoping to improve his line of sight and make his headache go away, but headmaster swiftly pushed him back in the soft clean sheets.

"Oh, don't worry. Miss Granger is now probably at the dormitory with her friends; save and sound." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"Miss Granger? So everything is back to normal?" asked Draco, not quite sure how to formulate his question. _Yeah, talking about the ancient dark curse, I attempted to use on her, messed up and was unable to fix…_

"Ah, the_ Lerichartanae Lanar_ curse…It was quite a work to find a counter-curse, but to answer your question; Yes, everything is back to normal and nobody has any memory of it, so you don't have to worry." He paused there: "All your secrets are still yours."

Draco reached for couple strands of his hair and pulled them closer to his eyes for a color-check. They were in deed back to blond. He slowly nodded, not sure whether he should be happy or not. He was glad that Malfoy family secrets were safe, but still he felt this strange regret about losing Hermione. In past month, with her being a pureblood princess, they have become close and if she doesn't remember, their relationship will return back to where they started.

Draco nodded one more time and closed his eyes.

"Well, I suggest you get some rest. Poppy said that you should be ready to join your classmates in couple days. If you need something else, don't hesitate to ask. " with this said, the old wizard got up from the wooden chair and turn towards the exit.

"Professor" called Draco after him: "How did you know where to find us?" Draco guessed that Malfoy Manor was probably the number one on the list of suspicious places, but the timing still seemed little too perfect to be just a wild guess.

Dumbledore paused for a second, smile never leaving his face: "I have to admit, I was very surprised when your father came to my office in the middle of the night, expressing the great fear for his _daughter_ and asked me for help…"

Draco's eyes blinked couple times in disbelief. "My father, Lucius Malfoy, ?" To say that this was unexpected would be an understatement of the year. Lucius never cared for anything else than himself, so him risking Dark Lord's wrath, just to save Hermione, even though his daughter at the time, was very …well, surprising.

Draco turned his gaze back at the ceiling, losing himself so deep in a thought that he did not even noticed a small wink headmaster sent his way before leaving the sterile environment of the infirmary.

XXX2-DAYS-LATERXXX

Draco pulled his cloak tighter around his body, as soon as the small brown owl left his hand. He hated to be out when the weather reminded more of a disaster movie than a normal Scottish winter. The wind was blowing with such a force that he occasionally had to pull his hat tighter on his head, so it doesn't get carried away. Every normal person was hidden behind the safety of castle's sturdy walls, but he really needed to write his mother, that his arrival will be postponed a little. He did not have anything special to do. He just did not feel like going home for Christmas just yet. It was only two days since he woke up in the hospital wing after barely avoiding death and he had a lot on his mind and did not need his family questioning him about it. Poppy's order to come for check-up fitted perfectly as an excuse.

He stared at the vanishing dot, which would be his owl hurrying into the snowstorm, until somebody tapped his shoulder. He turned to find Hermione Granger looking at him cautiously, with a nervous smile on her lips.

She was wrapped up in heavy brown coat and a matching hat and scarf set of Gryffindor colors, reviling only her nose, eyes and couple stands of thick brown hair.

"Hi" she whispered, folding her arm in front of herself to keep the cold out.

"Herm-… Granger" he said, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest and hands shaking. This was the first time he saw her since the Malfoy Manor and he had no idea what to do or say, for that matter. What do you say in the case like this?

She straddled and looked the direction he was looking just seconds ago.

"It cold today." She said in attempt to kill the awkward moment, but soon realized what a stupid idea it was and chuckled under her breath.

Then she let out a quick sigh and turned back to him: "I don't remember it, but…" she made a small pause to catch another breath and continued: "Dumbledore- he told me what you have done…for me…and I wanted to thank you." She finished quietly.

How ironic, thought Draco. The Miss Perfect was thanking him for something, he should be apologizing for.

"Considering that it was all my fault to begin with, let's call it even. " he grinned back at her, slowly offering her his hand to shake.

For a split second she opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it and shook his hand anyway. It was a deal.

"Huh," voiced Hermione after a while, checking her wrist watch: "Looks like we've missed the lunch. Care to join me on my way to kitchens? "

Draco had to chuckle at the idea of them two walking side by side around the school like the best of friends. He was pretty sure Weasel would have a heart attack if he saw them and he wouldn't be a good Slytherin if he did not grab such a great opportunity. And maybe they can be friends after all.

"Sure" he answered and followed Hermione out of the owlery.

Maybe…

The End


End file.
